


more than the world

by bbubbleddae



Series: moon and stars; exo ship oneshot series [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, domestic?? kinda?, sehun is just really cute in this ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbubbleddae/pseuds/bbubbleddae
Summary: prince sehun has always wondered why kyungsoo, his personal guard, loves him.





	more than the world

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request for anon on tumblr <3 super fluffy sesoo i love oml (it’s also my first time writing sesoo so i hope i don’t disappoint)

The morning birds tweet to no end. Sunshine blades past silken curtains, the warmth displaying from the dark wood floors, to the sheets of the bed. In the sheets of the said bed, pale legs are tangled with shorter pale legs. The young prince’s head rests on the chest of his personal guard, the guard’s heartbeat resonating in the prince’s ear. It is calming and would bring the prince back into a slumber, however, the light of day is urging him awake, causing him to scrunch his nose in dismay. He groans, burying his nose into his guard’s neck.

A little sigh leaves the prince’s lips and he tightens his hold around the guard’s bare neck. Waking up means princely duties, and princely duties strictly mean no staying in bed with his favorite guard, so his nurse has told him.

He hears a low chortle from the man he lays upon, and a tender kiss is pressed in his hair. The boy whimpers, and his toes curl.

“My prince,” the guard says, “it is time.”

Sehun whines. “I want to stay in bed with you.”

The guard rubs Sehun’s shoulder. “I know.”

“Then let us stay, I want to forget about duties today.”

“As much as I would more than oblige, my love, his highness would not be very happy with you or myself if we disappeared all day.”

Sehun pouts. “I could care less about what my father feels.”

The guard sighs. “I do not want to necessarily lose my position as your personal guard either, Sehun.”

“You will not lose it, Kyungsoo,” Sehun smiles and lifts his head to look at Kyungsoo. “I will not let my father replace you. Do you know why?”

Kyungsoo hums prolongedly, a slight, closed-mouth smile turning up at the corners of his lips.

“You tell me.”

“Because no one else can take care of me like you do. No one else can protect me as amazingly as you.” Sehun leans in, mischievously smiling.

Kyungsoo cracks a bigger smile. “You are missing something, aren’t you?”

“I suppose, no one can love me more than you do.”

Sehun kisses Kyungsoo gently and briefly and when they part, Kyungsoo flips them over so he’s over Sehun.

“Is this your method of convincing me?”

“Yes,” Sehun grins cheekily. “Yes, it is.”

“You are quite persistent.”

“Have I convinced you, yet?”

“Just slightly,” Kyungsoo bends down until their lips align and a breathy moan comes from Sehun.

The kiss doesn’t get much heavier than this, moving lips, hands around each other’s bodies and entangled in soft locks. It is gentle and full of affection and adoration. Sehun feels like he is melting.

When it is broken again, Kyungsoo softly smiles. “We still need to get out of bed, as much as I would like to stay here.”

“Oh, hush up, ‘soo.”

Sehun kisses him again, a little harsh and needy, pulling Kyungsoo further down. Kyungsoo reluctantly kisses back, with just as much force and need, and tongues beginning to flick in each other’s mouths. Hands roam each other’s waists and torsos, and caress cheeks and tug on hair. Sehun’s hands finally rest on the small of Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo’s keep moving from Sehun’s waist, to his face, and back again.

Soon enough, the kiss breaks, with Kyungsoo tugging slightly on Sehun’s lower lip before it goes back into place. They breathe heavily, foreheads together and noses brushing. Sehun smiles lazily, and a thought pops into his head suddenly. A curiosity, if you must.

“Tell me something?”

Kyungsoo hums in response.

“Why are you in love with me?”

“Well, that is a silly question,” Kyungsoo snorts.

“I am being serious, Kyungsoo,” Sehun frowns.

Kyungsoo raises a brow.

“Think of it. We are in two separate classes, I am royalty, you are a personal guard. You have to deal with a brat like me — do not laugh, I know I am a brat, why is that something to laugh about?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, grin wide. He presses his lips to Sehun’s forehead. “Maybe I will tell you later.”

Sehun pouts. “But I want to know, right now.”

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo moves up a little. “I will tell you, if we get up and begin preparing ourselves for today after.”

“Ugh,” Sehun groans. He shrugs, and lets his hands fall around Kyungsoo’s neck, fingers playing with the back of his hair. “Fine. I have lost to you — for now.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth pulls up in a heart shaped smile as he runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair. He nibbles on his lower lip, eyes scanning over Sehun’s face.

“You are absolutely dazzling,” Kyungsoo begins. Sehun’s breath hitches a little. “Dazzling, beautiful, adorable, endearing. Your smile has a way of brightening any mood I am in, and I love how your eyes shine when you talk about something you feel passionate about.”

Sehun blushes, but he says nothing in response.

“Despite the fact that you are a bratty prince,” Sehun pinches Kyungsoo’s arm at that. Kyungsoo chuckles, “You are kind, and gentle, and loving. You have a beautiful heart and mind, and a warming smile I fall for everyday. You have good judgement, and because of that judgement, my prince, I strongly feel you would make a great ruler someday.”

The prince’s lip rolls into his mouth. His eyes bounce about Kyungsoo’s face, searching for even a single lie in his expression. Albeit, Kyungsoo never lies, and all he sees in Kyungsoo’s beautiful, rounded eyes is genuineness, love, and adoration.

His heart skips and he feels tears form in his eyes. No one has ever said that about him before. Kyungsoo… loves him. Truly, genuinely, eternally. Sehun can feel it with Kyungsoo’s gaze on him, burning right through his body.

Sehun hides his face in his hands.

“You are not crying, are you?” Kyungsoo pries his hands from Sehun’s face.

Sehun’s cheeks are a bit shiny, but red from the blush that had risen in his face. Sehun has never blushed this much before, it embarrasses the prince even more.

“I-I–”

Kyungsoo touches his index finger to Sehun’s mouth. “You needn’t say a word, my sweet prince.”

“But–”

Kyungsoo intercepts Sehun with a tender, yet passionate kiss, taking Sehun’s breath away. It is short, but holds so many emotions and love in it, it is unforgettable. Kyungsoo pulls away first.

“This is why I fell in love with you. You are the only one who cares, and will ever care probably,” Kyungsoo smiles softly. “That is all I desire for someone I hold in my affections. I am so grateful to and for you, Sehun-ah.”

The nickname is informal, at least for Kyungsoo. But it warms Sehun’s heart. Sehun’s lip quivers.

“I love you, Sehun-ah, more than anything or anyone.”

Sehun can’t put words together anymore, so all he can think of doing now is kissing Kyungsoo again, desperately. More kisses are shared and between them, Sehun says, “Do we still have to get up?”

“Hmm, I don’t think that is an option anymore, my prince.”

Sehun grins. “Good, then.”


End file.
